Nakama
by CresentCrimzonMoon
Summary: Lucy feels something is off, that something is going to go on. Each night, she has dreadful nightmares that she hardly remembers when she wakes. She figures its stress, but was she righ to ignore it? Was she right when she decides not to tell Natsu?
1. Chapter 1

**Crimzon: Ugh, I know, I know, but I've got writers block and I've wanted to do a tragic Lucy fanfic. I know, it's an overly used idea, but hey, I didn't get a shot at writing one so I hope you all enjoy it. This is only a oneshot so yeah . . . at least it'll be long so review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

_**~Nakama~**_

Everyday has gone by quietly. It's been too quiet actually and it makes me feel rather uneasy. I don't understand why though, that's the problem. Every night this week, I'd awake from some horrible dream that I could never remember. I would be shaking and drenched in sweat, but I could never remember what it was that had frightened me so.

Just the other night, Loki ended up waking me up, saying that I had been screaming in my sleep, and yet, I don't remember doing that either. Shockingly enough, the neighbors hadn't complained of any screaming, so it was probably just that one time.

I haven't been able to write my novel. Yeah, the lack of sleep hasn't been helping. The moment I'd think of something for it and start writing it down, my mind would go blank. So I just let it sit there on my desk, collecting dust.

No one at the guild knew about what's been happening, not even Natsu. The very last thing I want to do is worry them over something that could be absolutely nothing. The guild had been running nice and smoothly without any problems . . . I don't want to be the one causing them . . . not again, never again. Everyone has been in high spirits ever since Lisanna came back and I don't want to ruin it.

I try not to alarm anyone at the guild so I try to act my usual perky self. It's actually more difficult than I thought. Everyone is just so full of energy that it's hard for me to keep up.

I figured that the cause of my restless sleep could be stress so I figured that taking on a mission would get my mind off things. As I walked to the guild with my shoulder bag already packed, I debated on asking Natsu and Happy to come along for the ride. I mean, it's not like I'm avoiding them or anything, but ever since Lisanna came back, they've been clinging to her like glue. Not just them, but the others too, just not as much.

I came out of my mental ranting to find myself right at the entrance of the guild. I let out a deep sigh and walked in. I noticed Lisanna sitting at the bar. Natsu was sitting next to her, laughing at something she had said with his arm casually slung over her shoulders. Happy was sitting on the counter, chewing away happily at some fish bones. I felt a slight pang in my heart, seeing them like that . . . especially Natsu. My feelings for him have been confusing and even though I try not to feel jealous whenever I see him hanging around Lisanna, I do and I feel like a horrible and selfish person for it. I'm just so confused now . . . it's aggravating.

All right, I've decided . . . I'll go on this mission alone. Maybe some time away from everything and everyone on some kind of mission would help clear my head. I walked over to the request board, looking for any kind of meaningless job outside the city. Obviously something with a high-ish reward since my rent is due this month . . . curse the overly priced apartment!

"Good afternoon Lucy, planning on going on a mission?" I looked over my shoulder and noticed Erza standing there with her usual welcoming smile.

"Um, yeah. I need to make some money if I want to make this month's rent," I replied with the perkiest voice I could muster. I turned back to the board and pulled on a piece of paper with a request when Erza walked over to stand next to me. I looked back at her and noticed her expression had changed.

"Aren't you going to ask Natsu to go with you?" she asked, voice full of concern. I felt myself tense up at the question. Oh how I wished I could tell her why I had decided on going on this mission alone, but I was afraid of what her response to my childness would be, so I lied.

"Um, no, I uh already promised Levy-chan that I'd go on a mission with her," I laughed nervously. I then looked around the guild frantically and found her talking to her two teammates at their usual table. She noticed me staring over in her direction and smiled and waved. I waved back with a huge, fake smile plastered on my face.

"Ah, I see then, well good luck Lucy, be careful," she smiled and began searching the request board herself as I walked off.

So no one would suspect me, I sped-walked over to where Levy-chan was sitting, grabbed her arm and dragged her along with me. I trusted her to keep her mouth shut so I decided to tell her on my way to the door.

"What is it Lucy?" she asked with confusion all over her face. Once at the entrance, I told her the reason I wanted to go alone. After a moment of odd silence, she nodded and smiled. "I understand, I'll keep it a secret," she smiled and it just made everything better. I hugged her and just as I was leaving, Natsu popped up out of nowhere with a smug little grin.

"Where you headed Lucy?" he asked and then he noticed the mission request clutched in my hand. "You're going on a mission alone?" his voice sounded hurt and that hurt me.

"No, actually I'm going with her," chirped Levy. I silently thanked her.

"But, aren't we a team, Lucy?" asked Natsu. I couldn't really say anything except smile and nod.

"Sorry Natsu, I have to go," and with that said, I ran out of the guild and straight to the train station. I half expected to see Natsu chase after me, but he didn't. The last thing I saw as I ran off was Lisanna walking over to Natsu with a huge smile, distracting him from what just happened and for a moment, I could have sworn he smiled in return.

I had just made it on the train seconds before it took off to a nearby town. I let out a sigh of relief and settled into my chair while staring out the window. The mountains and trees sped on by and when I turned to stare at the seats in front of mine, for a moment, I could have sworn I saw Erza sitting there with Natsu lying on her lap, unconscious, and then Gray sitting in the seat next to me while Happy sat on my lap. I blinked away tears and I found myself completely alone. As I tried to fight away the loneliness, I summoned Plue for some comfort. The shaking little dog thing with a horn for a nose sat on my lap while every so often saying 'Plue, Plue' in a high and shaky voice. I smiled at the celestial spirit and turned to stare out the window.

_**~Back at the Guild. General POV~**_

"What's wrong with Lucy?" wondered Natsu as he sat solemnly at the table. Levy felt guilty for not saying anything. Actually, she wasn't too sure of it herself. Lucy was vague with her reason which wasn't like her.

"What's going on?" asked Gray as he walked over to the table in his boxers.

"Your clothes, Gray," muttered Erza as she sat down in the chair next to Natsu. Gray looked down at himself and then put on his clothes for the hundredth time today. "I thought you were going on a mission with Lucy, Levy?" added Erza. Levy gasped for a moment and realized that it might be best for her to break Lucy's trust just this once. Obviously something was wrong and she didn't want to risk anything happening to her.

"She lied. Actually, I'm not too sure about why she is acting weird, but all that I know is that she wanted to go on this mission alone," explained Levy. The others looked at each other with puzzled expressions.

"I think that for now, we wait until she returns. Maybe some time alone will be good for her," commented Erza. The others were appalled at what she suggested. Usually she'd have all of her things packed and ready to go chase after her for interrogation, but instead . . . she just sat there. The entire conversation consisted of voices from Erza, Gray, Levy, and Happy. The only one that didn't sound was Natsu's.

_**~In the small nearby town at a motel. Lucy's POV~**_

I managed to find a place to stay for the night since it was already dark out. It was a small room at an old motel and I was so tired when I got inside is that instead of changing into my PJs, I collapsed onto the bed and dozed off.

Not long after I fell asleep, I awoke in a dark place. I was standing at the very center of the darkness. I looked down at my feet and noticed a peculiar mist covering the floor just around my ankles. I'm not sure why, but at that moment, I felt scared.

"_A power hidden deep within you_

_Threatening to destroy you from the inside_

_Out. _

_Continue to confine it and you shall suffer_

_Greatly."_

This voice, it sounded familiar to me for some reason, but I couldn't place from where I had heard it.

_"I do not blame you for not remembering me for it was a long time ago since we last met. Actually, it was another life," _it said. From what I was able to tell, it was a male voice.

"What do you mean? Another life?"

_"It's exactly as I had said. Don't worry my dear, it shall all be made clear soon," _his voice began to fade and then I started feeling pain. Real, excruciating pain in my chest that I fell to the ground, trying to breath.

"Lucy!" yelled Loki as I bolted up in the bed. He was sitting next to me with a panicked expression. The moment I heard him calling my name, the pain faded and I could breathe again. I was shaking as I tried to make sense of what was happening to me.

"L-Loki?" I muttered, looking at him. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and without realizing, I wrapped my arms around him, crying hysterically into his chest.

"Lucy, what's happening to you?" he asked as he held me close. I shook my head as more and more tears escaped me and without any kind of stupid excuse, I told him my true feelings.

"I'm scared!" I blurted as more and more tears slipped past my eyes and onto his blazer. Instead of saying anything more, he held me close to him and waited for me to calm down. Eventually, I fell asleep in his arms.

_**~The next morning in a secluded cave not far off from the small town~**_

"You sure you're alright enough to continue with this mission, Lucy? Maybe we should head back to the guild," asked Loki. He had stopped me at the entrance to the cave with a hand on my shoulder. I looked over at him and nodded.

"I don't want to seem like a coward. It's a simple mission. All I have to do is retrieve an heirloom that was lost somewhere in this cave. If I can't do something this simple then I can't call myself a Fairy Tail Wizard." I smiled up at him, but his expression of worry didn't change.

"That's not what I meant. Something is wrong and maybe. . ." I cut him off before he could finish that statement.

"You worry too much Loki. I'm ok now and besides, I'll be quick. Once I find the heirloom, I'll head back to town to return it and back to the guild we go. Easy Peasy!" I chuckled slightly and added another smile. The events from last night were plaguing both our minds. Loki refuses to let go what had happened and he knows that something serious could be wrong with me. I just want to forget it for now, do the mission and head back so that way he'd stop worrying. He even said that he wouldn't go back to the Spirit Realm until I was safely back at the guild. I was happy when he told me that, but for some reason . . . I still wished that Natsu were here with me.

_**~Back at the Guild. General POV~**_

It's been a little over a day since Lucy left on her mission and some guild members have been fidgety. The sky had gotten dark and cloudy and soon, rain started pouring all over Magnolia. It brought a kind of sadness and it just screamed 'bad omen.' Natsu didn't move much from the spot he sat at. He refused to leave from that spot until he saw Lucy walk in through the giant doorway into the guild.

"Ne, ne, Natsu, how much longer do ya think until Lucy gets back?" asked Happy as he floated next to the Salamander's head. He shook his head, unsure of the answer and continued to stare out into the rain.

"Hmm, who's that?" wondered Gray as he passed by the open gates. Natsu looked up and noticed a silhouette stumbling towards the entrance to the guild. The pink haired mage stood up and stared at the shape with curiosity, hoping that it would be Lucy, but at the same time, he was hoping it wasn't. The Silhouette was staggering about, as if it were badly injured and trying not to topple over. Natsu walked over and stood next to Gray. Erza made her way over and soon, there was a small crowd herding over to see who it was. As the shadow made its way closer and the face was now visible through the thick rain, everyone gasped in shock and ran over to help the injured shadow inside the warm and dry guild.

"What the hell happened to you Loki?" gasped Gray. Loki fell onto his side at the entrance. His breath came out in short gasps and he was covered in cuts and bruises and his clothes were torn and caked in dirt.

"We . . . were ambushed. Tried . . . to fight . . . too many. There was . . . an explosion and . . . they took Lucy," he managed to say through gasps.

"What?" gasped Natsu. He felt the anger and adrenaline combine and course through his veins.

"Save . . . Lucy . . ." was the last thing Loki said before disappearing and the only thing left was his gold key. Without another moment's hesitation, Natsu ran off into the rain and in the direction Lucy's faint scent was coming from.

_**~Deep within the cave. Lucy's POV~**_

Everything was a blur. One moment, Loki and I were looking for the heirloom when we were ambushed. I was knocked out and next thing I know, I found myself chained to the rocky wall of the cave.

"Awake are we?" it was his voice again . . . the one from the dream.

"Who are you?" I demanded. There was a small torch hanging off the wall that illuminated the darkness. From what I could tell, we were in a large and open space deep within the cave. It was quiet and then he chuckled and stepped into the light of the torch. I felt my heart skip a beat at the sight of him, almost as if my body recognized him, but my mind wasn't able to comprehend what was going on. He had long silver hair tied up in a loose bun and a tail hanging from the bun. Dark onyx eyes and a smile that sent shivers down my spine. Dawned on him was a long white kimono with a black and gold border. He was beautiful, but that probably hid the obvious fact that this guy was a killer.

"Remember me yet, my dear?" he asked as he stepped closer. I felt taking a step back . . . if only the rocky wall weren't in the way. I glared at him, trying to find some kind of way to escape. I looked down and noticed all of my keys missing and then I noticed that Loki wasn't here either. "Ah, your precious keys. They're other there," he pointed over to the wall across from me and I saw them hanging there from a rusting nail. "As for your friend, he ran off like the coward he is," he chuckled evilly. No, I refused to believe it! "Just like before, you are left completely alone with only me left to comfort you, my sweet sweet Lucy."

"Who are you?" I repeated my question from before, only this time; I could hear my voice echo throughout the cave.

"You really wish to remember? So be it," he smiled once more and by using his thumb and index finger, lifted my chin and kissed me. I gasped a moment and attempted to pull away, but everything went numb and I couldn't move. All of a sudden, memories began to flash through my mind. They all seemed to be from years and years ago, from before I was even born, but . . . they were my memories. I felt his hand let go of my chin and he backed away, but he was still inches from my face.

"Hayden?" I gasped.

"Yes, it is me. How long it has been Lucy? 50 years?" he asked. I nodded without thinking. My mind was in a state of shock. Based on the memories . . . I've been born and reborn so many times that I should be over 200 years old.

I've met this man a long time ago and I fell in love with him, but when I found out that he was planning on using his magical power to combine with mine in order to destroy all that I held dear . . . I escaped, but each time, he killed me and I was reborn a few years later and the pattern continued. It all made sense to me now. The nightmares, the uneasy paranoia, the sleepless nights. He was the cause of all of this!

"Now my dear Lucy, after years of waiting, it's time I take what's rightfully mine," he chuckled once again as he leaned forward. The very last thing I remember was yelling out Natsu's name.

_**~Moments later~**_

"Lucy!" someone was yelling out my name. "Lucy!" he yelled again. I strained to open my eyes and for a moment, it was all a blur and the see a familiar pink haired mage with bright yellow eyes running my way.

"Natsu?" I said in a slight whisper. That's when it hit me . . . this isn't some kind of cruel dream, he's really here! "Natsu!" I yelled in return. He ran at full speed and once he got to me, he punched the chains around my arms, shattering the metal. I fell to the ground, only for Natsu to catch and embrace me. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and cried into his shoulder. He came after me . . . this was real. I breathed in his familiar scent and smiled . . . it's real.

"Promise me that you'll take me along with you next time you look for a mission," his voice pleaded. I nodded my head against his shoulder, afraid that if I let go, then he'd disappear.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Loki made it to the guild and I followed your scent when he told us what happened. Who did this to you Lucy? What happened?" he asked as he gently pulled me away. I had some cuts and bruises and my wrists were bleeding slightly from the chains. I shook my head, ignoring the pain.

"I'm ok, I'm just happy that you came after me Natsu," I smiled as I hugged him again.

"Of course I came Lucy, we're nakama right?"

"Of course we are!" I snapped, jokingly. He smiled and pulled me back for another hug.

"Come on, let's get you back home to the guild." I nodded, happy to be heading home when it hit me . . . where did Hayden go? I stopped, dead in my tracks, shaking. Natsu turned to look back at me with a worried expression.

"Lucy?" his voice sounded far away. I suddenly felt different and that's when I realized that Hayden managed to fuse together with my soul.

"Get away . . ." I said, my voice trembling. I had to get Natsu away from me!

"Lucy?" he asked again, only this time, he walked closer to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

_"You should listen to her Salamander!"_ Hayden's voice echoed all around us. Suddenly, I felt my arm rise out in front of me on its own. Natsu was standing there, his eyes wide. I took a quick glance at my memories and realized what was going to happen.

"Natsu, get out of the way!" I gasped, but it was too late. A golden glow emanated from my hand and it shot out and hit Natsu square in the gut. I screamed out his name as he slammed into the rocky wall. His eyes were in shock and I realized that it wasn't just because of what just happened, but he was staring at something that was next to me. I looked over and saw Hayden in a transparent form, floating next to me. I had to stop this somehow! As Natsu got up on his feet, he stood his ground. He glared at the transparent figure.

"I don't know what's going on, but get the hell out of my nakama!" his screams became growls as his inner dragon made itself known. He charged forward, one of his arms surrounded in flames. He then threw a right jab at Hayden, only for it to go right through him. He chuckled evilly and made my body move without my consent. I looked down at my leg and noticed it glowing gold, just like my hand from before, and I kicked Natsu hard in the ribs. I was crying now, I didn't want to hurt him anymore.

The impact caused him to slam into the rock walls again and shards or sharp rock fell onto the ground. That's when I thought of something that would save Natsu from me. I exhaled and inhaled deeply as a yellow magic circle appeared behind me, binding me from moving from this spot. Because I had this magic circle up, whether it be my magic or Hayden's, I wouldn't be able to use it until this magic circle was gone. This wasn't going to last long so it had to be quick.

"Natsu, I need you to . . ." he cut me off, already aware of my plans.

"No way in hell, there has to be another way!" I shook my head at his words as tears began to fall.

"Do it Natsu, before I hurt you. I don't want to hurt you or anyone else so please . . . I know I'm asking for a lot, but please, just do it!" I pleaded. The look on his face said it all, pain, hurt, despair . . . and love. Without further argument, he picked up one of the shards of rock and walked over to me. He was inches away from me as he stared down at me, pain and worry plastered all over his face. He wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped mine around him. I craned my neck up to see his face and he did something unexpected . . . he kissed me. My eyes drooped and they closed as I returned the kiss. A second passed and I felt a tear fall onto my cheek. I opened my eyes a bit when I felt a sharp pain in my back. My eyes bugged out for a moment and then they drooped as everything began going numb. I could hear Hayden screaming in my head as his presence disappeared. He was gone and for good. Natsu pulled away and knelt down on the ground with me cradled in his arms. He gently yanked out the shard from my back and tossed across the cave.

"Thank you . . . Natsu . . . I'm sorry," I felt my voice failing me as I tried to speak. Natsu looked down at me as tears slid passed his eyes in streams and they fell onto my cheek.

"Lucy . . ." I could tell he was trying to tell me something, but he couldn't put it into words. I smiled weakly up at him.

"I love you, Natsu . . ." was the last thing I was able to say before my voice failed me completely. Natsu's eyes went wide and he replied, but I could no longer hear him. Soon, my vision began to go blurry and then, I could no longer see. My eyes were probably glazed over now. I reached up blindly with my hand and I felt Natsu grasp my hand in his. He was probably yelling now . . . I could feel him trembling. Soon, I lost all feeling and then . . .

_**~General POV~**_

Erza, Gray, and Loki finally made it to the cave, only to find Natsu walking out of it with a limp Lucy cradled in his arms. His eyes were covered in dark shadow as his face held no expression. His hands were covered in her blood. It didn't take them long to figure out that Lucy is now dead.

Lucy Heartfilia died in Natsu Dragoneel's arms on that dark at stormy night.

_**~End~**_

**Crimzon: Hope you all liked it and I was thinking of adding an Epilogue. If any of you wish so then let me know (haha it rhymes!) in a review! So yeah, I hope you all liked it.**


	2. Epilogue

**Crimzon: OMG, u guys are the best! Thanks for the reviews and as requested, here's the Epilogue!**

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

_**~Nakama~**_

It's been a few days since the incident in the cave. Natsu hasn't said a word to anyone since then . . . well, except shortly after, to Loki.

"You left her to die . . . HOW DARE YOU LEAVE LUCY!" he snapped to Loki once they had arrived back at Fairy Tail. They had taken away the fallen wizard to prepare for the funeral.

"Do you honestly believe I wanted to leave her behind like that? I was her spirit! I was supposed to protect her!" he argued. The rain hadn't stopped pouring and it only seemed to get worse as the argument progressed. "I didn't want to leave her, but she gave me no choice. She ordered me to escape and get help. I refused, but somehow, she used my key to transport me nearby the guild." Natsu was taken aback by the Spirit's tone. Loki's tears were already falling down his cheeks in frustration. "The entire time, she kept yelling your name, saying 'go get Natsu!' over and over," he added as he fell to his knees and punched the floor repeatedly.

"She . . . she was calling for me?" Natsu couldn't find his voice. He felt horrible for putting the blame on Loki when in fact . . . it was his own fault.

_**~Lucy's POV~**_

They shouldn't be putting the blame on themselves when in fact; it's my fault that any of this happened. If only I had known that this was going to happen, I would have never come to Fairy Tail.

"_Oh Lucy, please don't blame yourself,"_ someone's voice. I was in an unfamiliar place, nothing but clouds surrounded me.

"Who is it?" I asked, my voice showing nothing but sadness.

"_I watch over those who come here and this isn't where you belong,"_ it said. I guess I really don't. _"That's not what I meant young Lucy. It wasn't your time to die,"_ it said again. Ok, I'm confused now. I died; alright I get it so there shouldn't be much of a difference how I died. _"You were killed by one who wasn't of the Earth, therefore your death was invalid,"_ it explained . . . I still don't understand. _"I'm saying that if you wish, I can give you another chance at life,"_ it said and that's when I made my difficult decision.

_**~Back on Earth~**_

"Everyone! Something terrible has happened!" One of the people that were in charge of the funeral ran into the guild.

"What happened?" asked Erza. What the man said next brought everyone to attention.

"Lucy's body has disappeared!"

"What?" she gasped.

"I don't know what happened. One moment her body was there then she began glowing. There was a bright light and she was gone!"

_**~With Natsu~**_

Natsu had unconsciously made his way to Lucy's apartment. Everything was left just as she left it, un-touched, un-moved, frozen. He walked in, breathing in the familiar scent of the room.

"Lucy . . ." he found himself saying. He noticed her novel sitting there collecting dust on her desk. He never had a chance to read it and figured that no was as good as time as any. He picked up the book and opened up to the page she left off. There was a picture that she had used as a book mark. He turned it over and dropped the book as he stared at the picture. It was of her and himself. He remembered the day this was taken. It was shortly after their first mission as a team, she had forced him into a photo booth. It was small so Happy fell out during the first two pictures but managed to squeeze in during the last one. Natsu had his arm draped over Lucy's shoulders while flashing a peace sign with his free hand. Lucy held Happy in her arms, a giant smile on her face.

Natsu felt himself shaking as a few tears escaped him and fell onto the picture. "Lucy . . . I'm so sorry!" he fell to his knees and let out his frustration by punching at the floor.

"Natsu . . ." someone's voice rang out in the room and he stood up on his feet. He recognized that voice . . . Lucy? The voice echoed out of the room and began to echo in the hallway. Afraid of losing it, he ran to follow the voice.

He wasn't sure how, but he made his way to the park with the cherry blossom trees. They weren't in bloom yet so they were nothing but bare branches. He stood at the dead center, staring up at the main tree at the center of the park. It was quiet and for a moment, the Salamander assumed he was losing his mind, hearing the voice of a dead person. That's when he heard her again and this time the sky began glowing a vibrant gold. Then, all of the cherry blossoms began to bloom at once and Natsu was surrounded by falling flower petals.

"Natsu . . . turn around," he turned and saw a pillar of light falling from the sky and Lucy's body began to materialize in the pillar. She was floating down onto the Earth. Natsu walked closer and held out his arms. She floated down closer and landed in his arms, hugging him. "Sorry, did I take long?" she asked. Tears overflowed in both of them.

"How . . . I thought I?"

"You did, I was just given another chance."

"Lucy . . . I love you," Natsu whispered into the girl's ear and hugged her tight. The others from the guild had found their way to the park when they noticed the bright light. They noticed the two under the giant Cherry Blossom Tree. The sky still glowing a bright gold light as the petals fell around them.

Lucy Heartfilia was given a second chance and Natsu Dragoneel couldn't be happier.

_**~End~**_

**Crimzon: . . . well, I tried so I hope you liked it. Figured I'd give it a little twist you know, I just couldn't find the right words to explain the scenery . . . well, points for trying. Review and look forward to my other fanfics. Thanx and goodnight!**


End file.
